1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a technical field of electronics, and in particular to a method and an electronic apparatus for implementing multi-operating system.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Presently, most of solutions to implement multiple operating systems to coexist on a single Personal Computer (PC) involve many aspects, such as a boot manager which supports multi-operating system, compatibilities among multiple operating systems, and an installing order among the multiple operating systems. Due to restrictions from these aspects, only one operating system is installed on each PC generally.
Currently, with the gradual increasing of the capacity of a Solid State Disk (SSD), and the increasing diversification of the using circumstance of the PC, different operating system circumstances will be encountered by everyone, such as a PC entertainment circumstance, some specific online transaction circumstances, and an office safe circumstance controlled by a company IT strategy. The need of installing multiple operating systems on the same PC begins to emerge when the cost is considered. Thus, to adapt to some specific requirements of circumstances, a second or a third operating system are installed on the same PC, so that the multi-operating system is implemented. The so-called multi-operating system is a computer working manner in which two or more operating systems are installed in the same computer, the same or different tasks or applications can be finished in different operating systems to meet various requirements of the user of the computer. Most computers of the user has only one SSD, if multiple systems are installed on the only one SSD, the installing and the setting are more complicated than installing multiple systems on multiple SSDs. Due to various technical restrictions, it is difficult to install multiple operating systems on the same PC.
Further, it is also necessary to consider version lever of the system when installing the system and the systems needs to be installed orderly from a lower version to a higher version. Because the boot partition of the system is always in a first partition, i.e., the main partition, no matter the systems are installed in the same partition or not. Each system will establish a system boot file in C drive. If the systems are not installed orderly, the boot file of the system in the new version will be covered by the boot file of the system in the old version, and the boot file of the system in the old version can not identify the system in the new version, leading to that the system in the new version can not be visited.